With a wide range of applications of three-dimensional (3D) display technology, televisions, mobile phones, game consoles and other electronic products all begin to possess a 3D display function additionally. The 3D display technology is mainly divided into two types: a naked-eye-type 3D display technology and a glasses-type 3D display technology.
The glasses-type 3D display technology has an advantage of not reducing resolution; however, to see a 3D image, it requires wearing a pair of special glasses, and the special glasses are relatively expensive; therefore, the glasses-type 3D display technology has a relatively high cost and less convenience. The naked-eye-type 3D display technology makes a 3D image can be seen without wearing a pair of special glasses additionally; therefore, it can significantly improve convenience, and thus gains wide concerns at present.
The naked-eye-type 3D display technology is mainly divided into two types: a barrier type and a lens type.
The principle of an existing lens-type 3D display technology is as shown in FIG. 1, and a 2D (two-dimensional) display screen S is used for displaying a two-dimensional image. In the figure, adjacent two pixels PX1 and PX2 display a left-eye image and a right-eye image, respectively, at a same moment; light (shown as solid lines) emitted from the PX1 is sent to a left eye L after passing though a lens N at a light-exiting side of the pixel, while light (shown as broken lines) emitted from the PX2 is sent to a right eye R after passing though the lens N at the light-exiting side of the pixel; because the left-eye image and the right-eye image are a pair of images with parallax therebetween, a 3D image can be formed in human eyes.
In the process of using the above-mentioned lens-type 3D display technology to display a 3D image, since different pixels have to be used for displaying images viewed by left and right eyes at a same moment, a lens-type 3D display produced by using the above-described lens-type 3D display technology will incur reduced resolution.